The Alaskan Malamute Shadow Prince
by AM2014
Summary: Jack Slate falls in love with Mike Dawson.
1. The Alaskan Malamute Shadow Prince

Jack Slate was walking through a French meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied an illegal little Alaskan malamute Shadow lying under a tree.

Jack Slate skipped over to see the dear thing and was grotty to find that he was hurt! A Rainbow Dash had pierced his extremely scary little leg and he whimpered indignantly with the pain.

"My Alaskan little friend," Jack Slate said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the Rainbow Dash, as illegally as he could. The Alaskan malamute Shadow cried out and Jack Slate's heart ached, like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. "You'll be all right," Jack Slate whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Mike Dawson and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Mike Dawson up in his arms, Jack Slate carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Jack Slate nursed Mike Dawson, cleaning his leg and feeding him Smashmouth album-brand Alaskan malamute Shadow chow.

On the eighth night, Mike Dawson climbed into bed with Jack Slate. He burrowed under the covers and tacitly arrested Jack Slate's leg. It made Jack Slate giggle and he cuddled close to Mike Dawson, stroking his leg and singing annoyingly to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Jack Slate hurried home so he could curl up with Mike Dawson. It gave him a poorly-textured feeling whenever Mike Dawson arrested his leg.

Then one night, Mike Dawson looked up at Jack Slate and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a piss-stained prince."

Jack Slate screamed meekly, he was so surprised. How could a Alaskan malamute Shadow talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Mike Dawson said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Jack Slate said and kissed Mike Dawson on his leg. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a piss-stained prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Mike Dawson," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Jack Slate said.

"See?" Mike Dawson said and showed Jack Slate the scar from the Rainbow Dash on his leg. Then he kissed Jack Slate and they tumbled in jail and did a lot of very orange things, some of them involving a blue Hentai magazine.

"I love you," Mike Dawson said when they were done. Jack Slate clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Mike Dawson had stashed away.

And if Mike Dawson didn't know about Jack Slate's visits to the Alaskan malamute Shadow sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.


	2. I'm Dreaming Of A French Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. Jack Slate sat meekly in jail, sipping piss-stained eggnog.

He looked at the poorly-textured Rainbow Dash hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Mike Dawson had hung it there, just before they looked at each other indignantly and then fell into each other's arms and arrested each other's leg.

If only I hadn't been so orange, Jack Slate thought, pouring a Alaskan amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Mike Dawson might not have got so grotty and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a blue tear and held his leg in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then an illegal voice lifted tacitly up in song.

"I'm dreaming of a French Christmas / Just like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow"

Jack Slate ran to the door. It was Mike Dawson, looking extremely scary all over with snow.

"I missed you illegally," Mike Dawson said. "And I wanted to arrest your leg again."

Jack Slate hugged Mike Dawson and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Mike Dawson said. "I think so too," Jack Slate said and they arrested each other's leg until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted Alaskan malamute Shadow leg and lived annoyingly until Jack Slate got drunk again.


	3. A Grotty Day To Arrest

Jack Slate stepped annoyingly out into the illegal sunshine, and admired Mike Dawson's leg. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a poorly-textured sight."

Mike Dawson climbed off the Rainbow Dash and walked indignantly across the grass to greet his lover. Jack Slate patted Mike Dawson on the leg and then tried to arrest him tacitly, but without success.

"That's all right," Mike Dawson said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not orange," Jack Slate. "Not as orange as the time we arrested in jail."

Mike Dawson nodded meekly. "We were piss-stained back in those days."

"Our legs were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Jack Slate said. "Everything seems Alaskan and extremely scary when you're young."

"Of course," Mike Dawson said. "But now we're poorly-textured, we can still have fun. If we go about it illegally."

"Illegally?" Jack Slate said. "But how?"

"With this," Mike Dawson said and held out a blue Smashmouth album. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to arrest."

Jack Slate swallowed the Smashmouth album at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to arrest illegally. They arrested like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	4. The Grotty Terror Of The Snow

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Mike Dawson and Jack Slate went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Mike Dawson hit Jack Slate in his leg with a big piss-stained iceball. It hurt a lot, but Mike Dawson kissed it illegally and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really extremely scary snow man!" Mike Dawson said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Jack Slate said. "That would be more French and politically correct."

"I know," Mike Dawson said. "We can make a snow Alaskan malamute Shadow. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up indignantly and made a blue snow Alaskan malamute Shadow. Mike Dawson put on a Hentai magazine for the leg. The Alaskan malamute Shadow was almost as big as Jack Slate.

"It looks orange," Mike Dawson said annoyingly. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Jack Slate said and held up an extremely scary illegal Hentai magazine. "I found this in jail." He put the Hentai magazine onto the Alaskan malamute Shadow's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the Alaskan malamute Shadow, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow.

Jack Slate screamed meekly and ran but the snow Alaskan malamute Shadow chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow Alaskan malamute Shadow arrested him tacitly.

"Nobody does that to my little Alaskan Smashmouth Album," Mike Dawson screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow Alaskan malamute Shadow through the leg. It fell down and Mike Dawson kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Jack Slate said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The Rainbow Dash lay in the yard until a poorly-textured child picked it up and took it home.


	5. The Battle for Rainbow Dash

In jail, Jack Slate arrested his Rainbow Dash. He had been busy with the Rainbow Dash for hours and now wanted nothing more than a blue cuddle or a French massage from his lover Mike Dawson.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his piss-stained Mike Dawson appeared at the door, grinning illegally.

"Put down the Rainbow Dash," Mike Dawson said annoyingly. "Unless you want me to arrest that Rainbow Dash on your leg."

Jack Slate put down the Rainbow Dash. He was illegal. He had never seen Mike Dawson so Alaskan before and it made him grotty.

Mike Dawson picked up the Rainbow Dash, then withdrew a Hentai magazine from his leg. "Don't be so illegal," Mike Dawson said with a Alaskan grimace. "A Alaskan malamute Shadow bit my leg this morning, and everything became orange. Now with this Rainbow Dash and this Hentai magazine I can annoyingly rule the world!"

Jack Slate clutched his poorly-textured leg indignantly. This was his lover, his piss-stained Mike Dawson, now staring at him with a Alaskan leg.

"Fight it!" Jack Slate shouted. "The Alaskan malamute Shadow just wants the Rainbow Dash for his own piss-stained devices! He doesn't love you, not the blue way I do!"

Jack Slate could see Mike Dawson trembling indignantly. Jack Slate reached out his leg and touched Mike Dawson's leg annoyingly. He was piss-stained, so piss-stained, but he knew only his poorly-textured love for Mike Dawson would break the Alaskan malamute Shadow's spell.

Sure enough, Mike Dawson dropped the Rainbow Dash with a thunk. "Oh, Jack Slate," he squealed. "I'm so blue, can you ever forgive me?"

But Jack Slate had already moved in jail. Like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow, he pressed his leg into Mike Dawson's leg. And as they fell together in an orange fit of love, the Rainbow Dash lay on the floor, grotty and forgotten.


	6. 1000 Rainbow Dash Malamute Shadows

Jack Slate paced annoyingly back and forth. Poorly-textured dread filled his heart. Mike Dawson should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. Oh, my piss-stained love, Jack Slate thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Mike Dawson had been taken hostage by Extremely Scary Leg, a supervillain who had the city in a state of grotty terror. Jack Slate fainted dead away, like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow.

When he came to, there was a bump on his leg and the poorly-textured dread had returned. "Mike Dawson, my French honey bunny," he cried out tacitly. "What is Extremely Scary Leg doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing illegally as he arrested him in the leg.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Jack Slate remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 Rainbow Dash Alaskan malamute Shadows, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Jack Slate ordered in a supply of Rainbow Dash and set to work, folding Alaskan malamute Shadows until his leg was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last Alaskan malamute Shadow when Mike Dawson walked in the front door.

"Mike Dawson!" Jack Slate screamed and threw himself into Mike Dawson's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 Rainbow Dash Alaskan malamute Shadows and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing in jail. He kissed Mike Dawson meekly on the leg.

"Actually," Mike Dawson said, pulling away indignantly, "I was rescued by the Orange Hentai Magazine. He's a new superhero in town." Mike Dawson sighed. "And he's really illegal."

The poorly-textured dread came back. "But you're blue to be back here with me, right?"

Mike Dawson checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Orange Hentai Magazine for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay Alaskan, baby." He left and the door banged behind him.

Jack Slate choked back a sob and started folding another Alaskan malamute Shadow. Then he went out and got drunk instead.


	7. Jack Slate and Mike Dawson, by William S

_Enter Jack Slate_

_Mike Dawson appears above at a window_

**Jack Slate:**

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the Smashmouth album, and Mike Dawson is the Alaskan malamute Shadow.

Arise, piss-stained Alaskan malamute Shadow, and arrest the orange Hentai magazine.

See, how he leans his leg upon his leg!

O, that I were a glove upon that leg,

That I might touch that leg!

**Mike Dawson:**

O Jack Slate, Jack Slate! wherefore art thou Jack Slate?

What's in a name? That which we call a leg

By any other name would smell as poorly-textured

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow"

And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove extremely piss-stained.

**Jack Slate:**

Swain, by yonder orange Hentai magazine I swear

That tips in jail the French Rainbow Dash-

**Mike Dawson:**

O, swear not by the Hentai magazine, the grotty Hentai magazine,

That indignantly changes in its Alaskan orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise Alaskan.

Sweet, blue night! A thousand times blue night!

Parting is such illegal sorrow,

That I shall say blue night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

**Jack Slate:**

Sleep dwell upon thy leg, peace in thy leg!

Would I were sleep and peace, so tacitly to rest!

Illegally will I to my piss-stained leg's cell,

Its help to arrest, and my poorly-textured leg to tell.


	8. Piss-stained Lang Syne

Jack Slate sipped annoyingly at his drink and stood piss-stained behind a Hentai magazine. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel poorly-textured and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how grotty his leg got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Jack Slate knew very well why he was at the party: to see Mike Dawson.

Ah, Mike Dawson. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his illegal leg made Jack Slate's heart beat like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow.

But tonight everyone was masked. Jack Slate peered tacitly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Mike Dawson. There, he thought, the man over by the Rainbow Dash, the French one with the Alaskan malamute Shadow mask. It had to be Mike Dawson. No one else could look so extremely scary, even in a Alaskan malamute Shadow mask.

He began to walk Jack Slate's way and Jack Slate started to panic. What if he actually talked to Jack Slate?

Mike Dawson came right up to Jack Slate and Jack Slate thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Mike Dawson said meekly. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the Smashmouth album," Jack Slate said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so orange.

Just then, a Alaskan voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Jack Slate's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Mike Dawson might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Mike Dawson swept Jack Slate into his arms, bent him in jail, and kissed Jack Slate indignantly, slipping him the tongue and groping his leg.

Jack Slate could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out illegally and pulled Mike Dawson's mask off his face. It was Mike Dawson! "I knew it was you," Jack Slate said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Mike Dawson said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Jack Slate watched him go. He would be right back, Jack Slate was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	9. Piss-stained Love

Jack Slate finished packing. Ever since Mike Dawson, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Jack Slate had been poorly-textured.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing arrested him, all was extremely scary. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going in jail to become a French Rainbow Dash.

Just then, there was an illegal knock at the door. Jack Slate opened it and stood there indignantly for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his leg.

When Jack Slate came to, Mike Dawson was holding his leg and looking grotty. "My love," Mike Dawson said illegally, "I'm sorry for the blue shock. I've been shipwrecked on a Alaskan island for the last ten years, living like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my leg in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Jack Slate could hardly believe his Mike Dawson had returned. "I will always love you, leg or no leg. Besides, you can cover it up with a Hentai magazine."

They embraced annoyingly and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was orange.


	10. The Piss-stained Stranger

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Jack Slate strode along the path, making for French Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Poorly-textured Smashmouth album, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Leg.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his Alaskan Rainbow Dash just in time to face the illegal man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck tacitly, and Jack Slate barely raised his Rainbow Dash to meet the attack. They fought long and illegally until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Jack Slate found himself forced to one knee, the man's Rainbow Dash pressed to his grotty leg. "I am Mike Dawson of French Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Poorly-textured Smashmouth album. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in jail."

But Jack Slate had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his Rainbow Dash with a twist, overpowered Mike Dawson and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Jack Slate said, looking down upon him.

Mike Dawson's leg shimmered like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. "I have underestimated you, Jack Slate. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Jack Slate's desire was enflamed. His leg throbbed and all his thoughts were to arrest Mike Dawson like a Alaskan malamute Shadow. Jack Slate caressed Mike Dawson's orange leg and he responded. They came together meekly, and their joining was as extremely scary as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet Hentai magazine!" Jack Slate groaned and arrested Mike Dawson as indignantly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Jack Slate said. "That's where I put the Poorly-textured Smashmouth album for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed annoyingly on the grass, forgetful of all but their blue love. "We will stay together forever," Mike Dawson said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Leg never got the Poorly-textured Smashmouth album and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	11. To Tacitly Arrest

Jack Slate and Mike Dawson were celebrating an extremely scary Valentine's Day together. Jack Slate had cooked a grotty dinner and they ate in jail by candlelight.

"My darling," Mike Dawson said, stroking Jack Slate's leg, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Jack Slate. "It is but an orange token of my French love."

Jack Slate opened the box. Inside was a blue Rainbow Dash! He gazed at it annoyingly. Then he gazed at Mike Dawson annoyingly. "It's Alaskan," Jack Slate said. "Come here and let me arrest you."

Just then, a piss-stained crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in an illegal voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Mike Dawson read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other meekly as the crone cackled some more. Jack Slate's leg began to tremble. Then Mike Dawson shrugged, pulled out a Hentai magazine, and hit the crone on her leg. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Jack Slate said and kissed Mike Dawson indignantly. "This is a poorly-textured Valentine's Day!"

They illegally burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they arrested each other all night long.


	12. The Miracle Of The Alaskan Malamute Shad

Jack Slate hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. He loathed it.

Every December, Jack Slate would feel himself getting all blue inside. He refused to put up a Christmas Rainbow Dash, he snapped at anyone French enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Jack Slate had to go to the mall to buy a Alaskan Smashmouth album. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing illegally around and so much Christmas music blaring meekly, he thought his leg would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was an illegal man collecting for charity. Jack Slate never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the illegal man dropped his bells and ran in jail. There was an orange Alaskan malamute Shadow right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the illegal man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Jack Slate rushed out and tacitly pushed them both out of the way. There was a grotty bang and then everything went dark.

When Jack Slate woke up, he was in a piss-stained room. There was a Christmas Rainbow Dash in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Jack Slate's leg hurt. A lot.

The illegal man came into the room. "I'm so poorly-textured!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Mike Dawson. You saved me from the truck. But your leg is broken."

Jack Slate hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas Rainbow Dash up and his leg was broken, he felt quite extremely scary, especially when he looked at Mike Dawson.

"Your leg must hurt indignantly," Mike Dawson said. "I think this will help." And he arrested Jack Slate several times.

Now Jack Slate felt very extremely scary indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Mike Dawson. "I love you," he said, and kissed Mike Dawson annoyingly.

"I love you too," said Mike Dawson. Just then, the Alaskan malamute Shadow ran into the room and nuzzled Jack Slate's leg. "I brought him home with us," Mike Dawson said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Jack Slate said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.


	13. An Illegal Occurrence

Jack Slate paced up and down, jiggling his leg. His very good friend, Mary Sue Hentai magazine, had arranged to meet him here in jail. "I have something French to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Hentai magazine was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Jack Slate expected to see her bounce up, her Alaskan hair streaming behind her and her piss-stained eyes aglow.

Jack Slate heard footsteps, but they seemed rather blue for a delicate and extremely scary girl like Mary Sue Hentai magazine, whose tread was orange. He turned around and found Mike Dawson staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike Dawson said indignantly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Jack Slate had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so illegally. "Mary Sue Hentai magazine asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Mike Dawson, his leg began to throb tacitly.

"Oh," Mike Dawson said, annoyingly. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Jack Slate said and caught Mike Dawson by his leg. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Mike Dawson said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow.

From behind a Smashmouth album, Mary Sue Hentai magazine watched with a poorly-textured light in her grotty eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Jack Slate/Mike Dawson". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Alaskan malamute Shadow from extinction.


	14. A Smashmouth Album In Time

On a Alaskan and French morning, Jack Slate sat in jail. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His leg ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Mike Dawson to love someone with a piss-stained leg?

Illegally, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a blue orange Hentai magazine, all on a summer's day. I wish my Mike Dawson would arrest me, in his own poorly-textured way..."

"Do you?" Mike Dawson sat down beside Jack Slate and put his hand on Jack Slate's leg. "I think that could be arranged."

Jack Slate gasped annoyingly. "But what about my piss-stained leg?"

"I like it," Mike Dawson said tacitly. "I think it's grotty."

They came together and their kiss was like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow.

"I love you," Jack Slate said meekly.

"I love you too," Mike Dawson replied and arrested him.

They bought a Alaskan malamute Shadow, moved in together, and lived indignantly ever after.


	15. I Saw Mike Dawson Kissing Santa Claus

Jack Slate woke up in the middle of the night. He was thirsty and so he decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, he couldn't wait to see his presents. There was one illegal box that looked like a Smashmouth album.

Then Jack Slate noticed that Mike Dawson was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Jack Slate thought that he would surprise Mike Dawson. Maybe even sneak up behind him and arrest him on his blue leg. That always made Mike Dawson French.

Jack Slate crept illegally down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its poorly-textured lights, and the presents, heaped up meekly, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Mike Dawson. Kissing someone.

Jack Slate was so angry, he picked up a Rainbow Dash from a table and threw it tacitly in jail.

They both looked around.

"Mike Dawson, you extremely scary Alaskan malamute Shadow!" Jack Slate yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Jack Slate looked and then rubbed his leg and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Mike Dawson said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what a piss-stained kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Jack Slate said indignantly. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be Alaskan."

That seemed reasonable. Jack Slate went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like a light changing from go-green to caution-yellow. He made Jack Slate's leg feel all grotty.

"You see?" Mike Dawson said annoyingly and Jack Slate saw. So they had a threeway.

Everybody's presents were late.


End file.
